Film festival
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: Varsi decides to join a film festival and tries to win 1st place.


Film festival

"Hey look! There's gonna be a film festival in Inkopolis!" Varsi said, looking at a poster for the film festival.

"That's kind of cool. You gonna join it?" Citri asked.

"Sure, besides, the prize is about 5 million coins." Varsi said.

"But what are you going to make?" Citri asked.

"Maybe a short adventure film revolving around you and Azuri?" Varsi said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Citri said.

They went back to Azuri's house and told him about the film festival.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll try to see if Turq, Rose, and Ameth is on board with the whole thing." Azuri said.

Azuri went over to Turq's house.

"Hey Turq, do you want to be in this small film that Varsi is making?" Azuri asked.

"What's it about?" Turq asked.

"It's basically about an adventure with me and Citri as the main protagonists." Azuri said.

"I'll do it. But Rose can't." Turq said.

"Why not?" Azuri asked.

"She has a fever right now." Turq said.

"Ok, I'm gonna see if Ameth is ok with it." Azuri said.

Therefore, Azuri went over to Ameth's house.

"Hey Ameth." Azuri said.

"Hey what's up? Can I tell you something real quick?" Ameth asked.

"Sure." Azuri said.

"I came up with a nickname for Ebony." Ameth said.

"What is it?" Azuri asked.

" _ **The Dark Squid.**_ Sounds cool doesn't it?" Ameth asked.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty cool. Hey do you want to be in a short film Varsi is making?" Azuri asked.

"Sure, what's it about?" Ameth asked.

"Me and Citri going on an adventure." Azuri said.

"Ok, cool." Ameth said.

Azuri went back to his house to tell Citri and Varsi about the whole thing.

"Ok, Ameth and Turq and be in it, but Rose has a fever. We need someone else to star in this." Azuri said.

"Let's try and get some people to try and star in it." Varsi said.

So Varsi put something online to try and get people to star. Luckily a couple of people signed up and Turq decided which one was the best. First up was a female version of him, she wasn't very good so she couldn't be in the film. Next up was the male Orange that Azuri helped escape from the Octoling HQ, again, he wasn't very good, and he couldn't be in the film. Lastly there was a female Yellow. Surprisingly, she was really good, and she was in the film.

"So you're going to be in the film?" Azuri asked.

"Yep! I'm excited to be in this film with you guys!" Yellow said.

"Well ok then, I guess we gotta go get supplies." Varsi said.

So Varsi and Citri went to the store and get some supplies for making the short film.

"Ok… what should we get for our film?" Varsi asked.

"Maybe we should get a quality camera. We don't want to look like some sort of low-quality YouTube video." Citri stated.

"Hm. Fair point." Varsi said.

Varsi got a camera that was of really high quality, and didn't cost much.

"Ok, what next?" Varsi asked.

"Maybe we should get one of those plastic yet realistic looking swords. And maybe a shield too." Citri said.

"Sure, we can do that." Varsi said.

She went to the toys section and found some swords and shields. She picked the most realistic looking one.

"Ok what next?" Varsi asked.

"We should get some more things that might help us with the production." Citri said.

They went and got a lot of more stuff that will help with production.

Back at Azuri's house.

"When is Turq, Varsi, and Citri coming?" Ameth asked.

"Maybe Turq is making sure Rose is ok? Varsi and Citri is probably getting supplies." Azuri said.

"Alright, that makes sense." Ameth said.

After about a couple minutes, Varsi and Citri arrived at Azuri's house.

"We got the supplies for the film!" Varsi said.

After that, Turq arrived at the house.

"Hey guys, Rose is asleep now." Turq said.

"Ok then, will we start on producing the film?" Azuri asked.

"Yeah, besides, I think we have what we need." Citri said.

All of them went to go start to go setup the movie, with props, getting recording software on the PC, and making sure nothing would go wrong.

"Alright, let's start to do acting and making it look good." Varsi said.

"Yeah! Let's start making the film!" Yellow said.

They started making the film using the camera that Citri got, they filmed it in all sorts of different locations, like Inkopolis, Flounder Heights, near Ameth's and Azuri's house, Urchin Underpass, Port Mackerel, and Saltspray Rig. The movie took about a couple days to make. Luckily, the film festival was on Saturday, and filming was done on Thursday.

"Ok, filming is done! Now it's time to start editing!" Varsi said.

Everyone else helped with editing. Things like adding effects, removing some things, etc. The editing was done by Friday.

"Ok, the editing is done. Now we just have to submit it." Azuri said.

Varsi went to the monthly film festival website and submitted the film.

"Now I guess all we have to do, is wait." Azuri said. For the most part, everyone went back to their homes, except for Varsi.

"Hey can I stay at your house for tonight?" Varsi asked Azuri.

"Sure, just don't break anything." Azuri said.

For the most part, Varsi just stayed in the main room and watched TV and movies. Even while Citri and Azuri while sleeping. Through one movie in the night, she fell asleep.

The next day…

"Hey Varsi, wake up." Azuri said.

Varsi woke up and realized what's happening.

"Oh yeah, we gotta go to the film festival." Varsi said.

Varsi went over to Citri and woke her up. She also went over to Ameth's house to wake him up to go. They all went over to the film festival theater and looked at all of the submissions. Some were bad, some were pretty good. Then came the awards ceremony.

"Alright! Let's see who won 3rd place!" A male Pink said. "The winner is… A Story of Love! He earns 1 million coins!"

"Yes!" The winner said, running to get his reward.

"I personally thought that one was kind of cheesy." Varsi whispered.

"Next, is 2nd place!" Pink said. "The winner is… Adventure! The maker win 2.5 million coins!"

Varsi and her friends walked over to the stand and got their reward. They walked back over to their seats.

"And finally, the 1st place winner!" Pink said. "The winner… of the 1st place reward is…"

A drumroll was constantly going on in the background, everyone was leaned in their seat, and then the winner was announced.

"…The Tale of Blue!" Pink said.

The crowd cheered very loudly and lots of handclapping was heard. The winner ran over to the speaker and got her reward.

"I applaud everyone who joined this contest! Even if you didn't win an award, you're still a winner to me! Have a good day everyone!" Pink said, while everyone was leaving.

Back at Azuri's home…

"We won 2nd place!" Varsi said.

"What should we do with the money?" Azuri asked.

"I think we should split it." Citri said.

"So then we'd each get…" Ameth said, using the calculator on his phone. "625,000 coins for each of us 4."

"We'll share some of the money with Turq and Rose." Azuri said.

"We didn't get 1st place, but at least we got something." Varsi said.

Wait for episode 9…


End file.
